The present invention relates to exercise equipment which utilizes weights for resistance. This may include barbell equipment as well as weight resistance machines.
Barbells are most commonly assembled by placing doughnut shaped weights on opposite ends of a bar and securing the weights with restraining collars. This embodiment has obvious limitations in regard to the speed and selectivity of changing the desired weight units.
Safety is a primary concern in exercising. In an effort to speed the process of loading the weight on and unloading the weight from the bar, restraining collars are sometimes neglected which may result in an injury due to weights sliding off one end of the bar. Additionally, even when collars are used, they may be faulty or improperly adjusted and fail.
An alternative to doughnut shaped weights is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 76,944, issued to F. W. Reilly on Apr. 21, 1868. This approach uses a radial slot to load individual weights. However, this approach is limited to vertical bar movements as horizontal bar movements would cause the weights to accidentally unload. Means to overcome this tendency have been attempted in various ways, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,318, issued to J. W. Tracy on Nov. 20, 1990, which utilizes latching hinged halves; U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034, issued to W. D. Shields on Apr. 18, 1989, which pin locks radial slot weights; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,253, issued to H. J. Speyer on Jul. 23, 1974, which loads and unloads weights by way of angularly cut slots. However, even with these improvements, loading-unloading the weights from the bar process is clumsy, time consuming and does not allow unrestricted weight selection.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide for a system of loading and unloading weights from a bar quickly and easily.
Another object is to provide a means whereby any single weight unit may be loaded on or and unloaded from a bar without adjustment of any other component.
Another object is to provide a means whereby multiple weight units may be simultaneously loaded on or unloaded from a bar without adjustment of any other component.
Another object is to provide an exercise apparatus which eliminates the need to manipulate restraining collars into proper position.
Another object is to provide an exercise apparatus that is safe.
Another object is to provide a means to determine proper speed and motion of use for curls with a rhythmical swing.
Another object is to provide a means within the weights to permit quick and easy placement of the weights into position.
Another object is to provide a shape which allows the weights to be placed in resting position preventing movement away from where they were originally placed.
Another object is to provide an exercise apparatus that may be conveniently stored in a useful way.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.